The Tale of Hyrule
by hmfreak555
Summary: This is the story of Link and Zelda's love life. Also contains the battle of good against evil. Keep in mind that this is one of my first stories.
1. Link's Prophecy

Zelda walked down the hallway to Link's chamber door one night at Hyrule palace. Zelda's family had taken care of Link for a while now because they had grew very fond of him and they new that he had no place to go. She unlocked the door holding her torch and opened it. Inside she watched Link in his bed looking up at the ceiling. She knew he was nervous about something because she heard him making noises. All of a sudden he spoke,  
  
"They're coming... I just know they are."  
  
"Link? What's wrong?"  
  
"Ganondorf's army," said Link shivering, "tomorrow morning Ganondorf's weakest army will come to fight us but then the real army will come... They want the pieces of the triforce... They're tricking us, I know it..."  
  
"Link, you need rest. Now get to sleep" she replied.  
  
The next morning there was a commotion in Hyrule Market. Rumor spread that a small army of goblins were on their way to Hyrule castle. Zelda was surprised as she ate breakfast reading the Hyrule Times in the dining hall.  
  
"Oh my goodness... Link was right," she said.  
  
She hurried to the door out to the castle wall. Link was about to open it.  
  
"Link, don't do anything dangerous out there!" she told him.  
  
"Zelda... I need to fight for Hyrule... It's going to be a dangerous task. There is nothing you can do to stop me," Link said.  
  
"Good bye Link..." she said.  
  
She put her hand on his cheek and he opened the door that led out to Hyrule castle's wall. Canons were firing outside. Arrows were being shot. The goblin army could be seen well now and they were catapulting dead goblin heads over the walls.  
  
Zelda sat nervously in the entrance hall. She wanted to go out side to the wall to see if Link was alright but the guards wouldn't let her. She listened to the soldiers yelling.  
  
"Ready... FIRE!"  
  
"They're trying to climb up the wall! Shoot the arrows!"  
  
Zelda decided to go to her bedroom to relax and stop worrying. 


	2. The Love Secret

Zelda walked down the hallway in the dormitory quarters to her bedroom listening to the battle that was active. She opened the door to her bedroom to find Impa, sitting on her bed.  
  
"What's wrong Zelda. You look like you're bothered about something," said Impa in a gentle voice.  
  
"Well you know how the battle is going on and everything- and- Oh... I don't know,"  
  
"You look like you're hiding something from me, child," said Impa.  
  
"That's another thing. I'm not a child Impa, I'm seven-teen years old!" said Zelda, "I wanted to talk to you... about love."  
  
"I knew you would come to me one day asking me about this. People who love each other want to spend the rest of their lives together," laughed Impa.  
  
"You see, Impa... I am in love with someone. He has always been so kind to me and... Oh, I don't know how to say it... He makes me feel great," said Zelda  
  
"Well then... WHO IS IT?!" Impa said excitingly.  
  
"Well... It's... um... L- Link," Zelda said quietly.  
  
"Hm-Hm-Hm- You should tell him," said Impa.  
  
"Well, I don't know," Zelda replied, blushing.  
  
During the battle Link was walking backwards and forwards on the wall. Navi fluttered around wondering what he was doing.  
  
"What's wrong Link?" said Navi curiously.  
  
"Navi... I wanted to talk to you about... about love," Link said.  
  
"Ha! I knew you would come to me one day and ask me about this," replied Navi, "people who love each other want to spend the rest of their lives together."  
  
"You see, Navi... I'm in love with someone. I know she cares about me, and she makes me feel good inside," said Link.  
  
"Well then... WHO IS IT?!" shouted Navi annoyingly into his ear with a tinkle of jealousy in her.  
  
"Well... It's... um... Z- Zelda," said Link quietly.  
  
"Ha-Ha-Ha- you should tell her," said Navi.  
  
"Well... I don't know," replied Link, blushing.  
  
The shot of a canon brought Link out of the conversation.  
  
"Link! Stop daydreaming! The army is climbing up the wall!" exclaimed a soldier.  
  
"Oh, sorry," replied Link, and he charged right back into battle. 


	3. The Battle Begins

The battle was going on for almost a whole day now. The sun was going down and Ganondorf's army were getting tired. They were no match for Hyrule army. But then something horrible happened.  
  
The sky went all cloudy and the moon couldn't be seen. Then there was a rumble of thunder, and a flash of lightning. The war bell rang.  
  
"More men are coming! Out in the distance!" said the soldier ringing the bell. That soldier was Link.  
  
"There must be thousands more out there!" he yelled, "we need more men!"  
  
"We have no more men Link," said an advisor, "we'll just have to fight this battle with our men here, no matter what happens."  
  
The evil army on horses came closer and closer. The archers on the wall of the castle put the tips of their arrows on fire and got ready to shoot. On the command 500 arrows went through the air and landed where the evil army was. Only a couple of men fell off their horses but the rest of them were fine. Then the evil army took out their bows and shot arrows at Hyrule's army. Almost all of the men fell to the ground. The rest of the remaining men had to do something.  
  
"Get ready to charge!" yelled Link. Link was getting scared.  
  
These weren't regular soldiers he was fighting they were Wolfos and Goblins. Ganondorf's army all got off their horses and were ready to fight. Link fought them with pure skill while he watched his friends die against them. With the anger inside him ran against the dark stabbing them as he got shot with arrows all over. As he screamed out a yell of pain he fought harder he slit all the soldiers he could as he ran against them. All of a sudden arrows came from behind him. Hyrule had gotten more archers! This time they were skilled archers and every arrow shot a soldier.  
  
"AHHH!!!!! Charge!!!!!!" Link yelled crazily.  
  
He was the only man on the field fighting the arrows had gone to his head.  
  
All of Ganondorf army was dieing now. As Link was down on the bloody grass field trying to catch his breath and trying to pull out the arrows in him, Link heard the clicking of a horse's hoofs behind him. There was a huge thrash of lighting and a rumble of thunder. Rain pored down from the sky. He turned around and looked up to a dark figure on a black armed horse. It was Ganondorf. All the archers fled into the castle at the sight of him.  
  
"I've burned castles, killed armies in one blow, killed innocent people including your mother and father. I also have the part of the triforce that you need. Now I'll kill you," said Ganondorf.  
  
With a straining voice Link replied, "No... You... Won't!!!"  
  
The battle began. Ganondorf dismounted his horse. The horse galloped away. Ganondorf took out a staff a bow and a huge sword. Link's sword clashed with his. Then Ganondorf shot a fire arrow into his leg, and an ice arrow into his arm. Link screamed in pain. His tunic was now red with blood. This battle went on for hours. Link went up to Ganondorf and stabbed him. Ganondorf shot a light arrow into the side of Links chest. Link screamed again so loud it could be heard across the field. Link went up and stabbed Ganondorf again. But then something odd happened Ganondorf stopped and stod still. With his staff he created a huge ball made of fire around him. The ball was shot at Link. It seemed like Link had some kind of a power because when the ball came to him it surrounded him like it was doing to Ganondorf. Link turned red sweat rolled down his face. With all the power he had inside of him, he shot the ball back at Ganondorf. The ball shot Ganondorf into the sky, through a strike of lightening and with a "kaboom" he disappeared. "Ccccurse you Lllink!!!" he yelled.  
  
Link fell down to the ground. His wounds were killing him and he would be dead soon. He heard the neigh of a horse galloping closer and closer it was the color of fire. It was Epona. She came up to his side and nuzzled him. She got down on her knees and neighed. She wanted him to get on. Link climbed onto her and they rode to Hyrule castle. 


	4. Fever

Epona trotted as quickly as she could without letting Link fall off. She moved through Hyrule market where all the villagers were sleeping. No one there could help. She started to trot quicker through Hyrule palace's courtyard. Zelda was looking out one of the windows. She was so excited to see him come back. He had saved Hyrule. Everything was over now. He had gotten the last piece of the Triforce. But then she saw Link slip of Epona onto the cold cobblestone floor of the courtyard. Something was wrong. She ran down the stairs in the palace and called all the servants, Impa and her father. Zelda ran out the door and went up to him first. She put her hand on his arm. He was shivering all over. She saw the arrows stuck in his body. Blood was everywhere. Impa and Zelda's father rushed up to Link with the servants.  
  
"Take him to the infirmary in the dormitory chamber! Quickly! Get him in bed," exclaimed Impa to the servants.  
  
The servants picked him up and rushed him into the palace. Impa followed them.  
  
"Father, could you put Epona in the stables for me?! I have to go see Link!" asked Zelda.  
  
"Of course I will! Now hurry!" exclaimed her father.  
  
Zelda ran up to the infirmary and went to Link's bedside. The servants were giving him injections. Link was yelling and pushing them off of him.  
  
"Fever is running through his body miss," said one servant.  
  
"We have to pull out these arrows, and wash his wounds and bandage them before he bleeds to death," said another slave.  
  
Link breathed heavily and shivered all over. He started coughing blood.  
  
"Let me take care of it!" said Zelda, "leave him alone! Get off of him!"  
  
The servants left. She put her hand on his shaking hand.  
  
"Link... I want you to trust me," she said gently.  
  
She grasped the arrow in his chest. She then yanked it out. Link yelled. More blood oozed out of his arm.  
  
"Link! I need to do this quickly!" Zelda told him.  
  
She pulled each one out with a tug and more blood oozed out every time. There was still one more arrow left in his chest. They sat and looked at each other for a while. Link knew that Zelda was hiding something from him. Link tried to hold back his shivers, but he couldn't.  
  
"Link, I need to tell you something. You, you are the greatest. You are so kind and such a gentleman. And I wanted you to know that... I've... FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU!" she yelled as she tugged out the last arrow that was stuck in his chest and Link screeched.  
  
Tears came from his eyes. He had his head on her shoulder. He put his arms around her and cried. He sweat dirty blood on her. She rubbed his back. Link slowly stopped crying and his eyes closed. Zelda heard him stop breathing.  
  
"Link! Link! Speak to me!" yelled Zelda.  
  
She lay him back down and felt his heart. It was still beating slowly. She stripped his clothes off, took a cloth, and washed his wounds quickly. Then she bandaged them. His eyes stayed closed, but his heart was still beating. She stood at his side and gave him mouth to mouth. She stood there breathing into him. Nothing happened. Zelda then began to weep on Links chest. But then all of a sudden, Link grabbed Zelda and pulled her on top of him. He kissed her with his bloody lips. Zelda kissed him back, at the same time she pulled his green, sweaty hat off and played with his golden hair. Link opened his big blue eyes. He kissed her neck.  
  
"And... I... Love... You... Too..." replied Link.  
  
Zelda smiled and let out a relief laugh that he was okay. Link wiped away the tears on her face. She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him one final time on his forehead. Then she paused.  
  
"Link... You're still hot. You need to take medicine," Zelda told him.  
  
She took a small jar with tablets in it off a shelf, opened it and put one in his mouth.  
  
"Swallow it. Now," said Zelda firmly.  
  
Link took a big gulp and the tablet went down his throat.  
  
Slowly, Link began to cool down.  
  
"Sit up. I need to wash the rest of your body and oil your burns," said Zelda.  
  
Link didn't care if Zelda saw his bare body. She took a wet cloth, and gently washed around his bandages. They she oiled his cheeks, neck arms and legs.  
  
"Link, you need rest. Now go to bed. I will tell everyone that you are going to be fine, and they will see you in the morning," Zelda said softly as she blew out the candles that lit the room. She kissed his cheek and then closed the door. 


	5. The End

The next morning Link awoke to see Zelda sitting at his side with a tray of toast with jam and tea.

"You feeling better?" asked Zelda in a warm voice.

"Yea... Hungry though," replied Link.

Zelda handed Link the tray and he stuffed his face. Zelda waited with him until he finished.

After he cleared the tray she handed him a loose white shirt and a pair of brown trousers because his tunic was filthy.

"Link... I want to show you something," Zelda said.

She grabbed Link's hand and ran outside with him. The grass which was brown was now green, and the sky which was dark was now blue, and the sun was shining and all the animals were out, and the flowers.

"Link, you saved the triforce, and now everything will be happy again," said Zelda.

They ran to the top of a hill in Hyrule field, and looked at the view. Then they looked at eachother and their lips got closer and closer and then they touched. They stood their kissing, the wind blowing their hair. Link stood there thinking to himself, "I am the Hero of Time, and I HAVE SAVED HYRULE!"


End file.
